Final VMV: If You Can Dream
Duchess Productions' music video of If You Can Dream. Song: * If You Can Dream Sung By: * Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, & Mulan Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2018 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Aladdin and Jasmine Kissing Clip) * (Alvin and Brittany Dancing Clip) * Olivia Flaversham: There is a world where hope and dreams can last for all time. A wounderous place to go you'll know it when your heart finds. * Rei Hino: Hearing our song as old as rhyme, hold my hand we're gonna fly. What a magic ride and just a kiss away. * Eleanor Miller: If you can dream the wish we're making on a star is coming true. * Usagi Tsukino: The colors of the wind will lead my heart right back to you. * Ariel: Cause if you can dream, reflections in a diamond sky, come shining on through. * Duchess: Romance will always be so new and love will save the day if you can dream. * (Simon and Jeanette Clip) * (Danny and Sawyer Touch Hands) * Serena: Someday my prince will come, it's certain as the sunrise. * (Kristoff an Anna Kiss) * Zoe Orimoto: One day the slipper fits and you see the love in his eyes. * (Pocahontas and John Smith Kiss) * Zoe Drake: It's the tale as old as time. There's no mountain we can't climb when you're finally mine and just a kiss away. * (Maui and Moana Hug) * Kim Possible: If you can dream the wish we're making on a star is coming true. * Usagi Tsukino: The colors of the wind will lead my heart right back to you. * Velma Dinkley: Cause if you can dream, reflections in a diamond sky, come shining on through. * Makoto Kino: Romance will always be so new and love will save the day if you can dream. * Zoe Drake: So the story goes. Never die a rose. * Rei Hino: There's a whole new world waiting there for us. Waiting just for us! * Alice: If you can dream the wish we're making on a star is coming true. * Usagi Tsukino: The colors of the wind will lead my heart right back to you. * Becky Lopez: Cause if you can dream, reflections in a diamond sky, come shining on through. * Olivia Flaversham: Romance will always be so new * Serena: and love will save the day. * Makoto Kino: Love will save the day if you can dream. * (Isabella Kisses Phineas) * (Eleanor Puts Theodore Down) * Olivia Flaversham: You can dream. * (Simba and Nala Hug) * (Lady and the Tramp Kiss) Clips/Years/Companies: * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special (@1984 Bagdasarian Productions) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Sailor Moon (@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (The Gang's All Here; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Pokemon (Kindergarten Chaos; 1997 OLM) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Digimon Frontier (The Swiss Family Digimon; @2002-2003 Toei Animation) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Fields of Screams, & Just Plane Crazy; @2007 Sunrise) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Kim Possible (Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (@2011 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Lady and the Tramp (@1955 Disney) Note: * My final Valentine's Day music video of 2018.